Bloody Roar: Digital Crisis V2
by Fearless JoJo
Summary: a remix of the older story as T.K battles to stay on the side of light.
1. Awaken

Bloody Roar: Digital Crisis

Version 2.0

I'm backkkkkkkkkkkkk. Seriously though I was out of commission for a while huh well if you read the other then this is basically a rewrite to better explain the bulk of the story itself so once again I don't own Digimon but I own the oc's.

I lay in my bed falling into a new level of terror, when I heard the one thing that broke that equilibrium.

"T.K wake the hell up," My older brother Matt yelled desperately trying to futilely break me out my slumber. It was of no consequence that I just decided to ignore him until…

BAM!! As I shot up I came to notice the object of disturbance was my brother smashing one of my schoolbooks against my dresser. "T.K wake up we've got about fifteen minutes before school starts and you know mom will kill me if your late again," my brother was definitely what I would call someone who can't keep his cool. " All right I'm getting up you can just go ahead to school I'll be there before the final bell rings," I managed to mumble still trying to shake off the exhaustion. I could hear him actually growl in annoyance knowing that he wasn't actually the most patient guy. "T.K if you get me in trouble it's your behind on the line," he seemingly threatened before grabbing his bag and walking out the room. As I slowly crawled out of my bed and into the shower I started to reminisce about the dream.

(T.K's Dream)

I was running I didn't know why, but something just urged me to run. As the darkness started to spread I turned to see not a monster but what appeared to be a reflection of me. I began to calm down, until I saw a evil aura begin to wrap around my reflection and it mutated until it didn't look like me at all, it looked somewhat demonic before reaching out to me and it spoke "T.K why do you fight the dark?" the voice sent shivers down my spine. "I fight to save everyone" I replied trying to summon if any courage from within to give me an essence of resilience. "T.K why do you side with the light?" it spoke and I began to notice the darkness surrounding it started begun reaching out to me also. I stood and was about to respond when I realized I had no ties to the light as I had no ties to darkness. " Why do you not fight for the darkness?" as it spoke it began to come closer, I tried to turn and begin running again when I realized I was frozen with fear. " Because the darkness doesn't suit me" as I spoke I tried to feel for if any emotion would allow me to move. It didn't speak again but as it came closer I could only feel if I was about to die when it stopped right in my face. " Well how about I test that theory!" when he said that his evil aura exploded off him and begin to wrap around me. As I struggled against the bonds of darkness, I turned towards the figure to see it start to shape shift again. I believed nothing would be worse but that changed when he turned into every monster that I fought, and begun to gather reckless amounts of energy before, pointing at me as if it was a death sentence and spoke " JOIN US T.K!!!" This monster spoke in everyone's voice and the only thing I saw before becoming completely covered in darkness, was my friends standing next to the monster with the same maniacal grin on their faces.

(End Dream)

I snapped out of my trance before realizing that I still had to get to school. As I got out the shower I looked at the alarm clock thinking it was only ten minutes only to receive a shock that it had actually been twenty minutes. I hurried to clothe myself before I was at the front door, as I began to leave I felt a presence behind me. I revolved around and stared at the empty hallway before calming down and walking out the door closing it behind me.

To say that the teacher was pissed would be a misunderstanding, but you'd be able to tell from the pure red color of his face. As I sat in my seat after the scolding I begin to think about the dream when I heard it. **" Join us T.K," **the voices had returned. I was snapped out of it when a hand was placed on my shoulder. I looked up into the face of digidestined and friend Yolei. " T.K it's time to go to the gym," she spoke before grabbing her bag and walking to the door. " Well you coming?" She said in a teasing tone. That was all I needed to know that she challenged me to a race again. When I reached the door I saw her already to take off. "Ready, set, go!" she yelled as we both begun our race. When we reached the gym she stopped to rub the fact she beat me in my face. " T.K I think your actually getting slower," she spoke before running to the girls changing locker room.

When I came out the locker room I could already hear the gloating of Davis that he finally got to go out with Kari. As on cue he began to walk up with a smirk placed firmly on his face. "Well my night with Kari was awesome," he sounded to a friend of his but it sounded as if he spoke louder just so I could hear him.

As a group of his friends began to question about the date I could actually feel anger build with extreme power. The last I remembered was rage begin to fill me before a smirk came to my face.

(Dark T.K pov)

Now was my time this was my chance to try to vent some anger.

I turned to Davis before grabbing a basketball off the rack and bouncing it to his feet. He looked at me confused before I nodded at the hoop. He understood quick enough that he grabbed the ball and began to go towards the hoop before he was even half way there I had the ball before he could even register it was even gone. He turned only to see me put the ball in from at least half court. I turned towards him and grinned a little maniacally before beginning the process again.

(Time Skip end of gym class) As I changed to my street clothes I felt someone glaring at me intensely. I turned and came face to face to the biggest guy in school. " Where the hell is my money!" He grabbed my collar as a sign of intimidation but he failed in his efforts. " I suggest that you let go before I make you" the shocked look on his face was quickly replaced with one of rage before; he swung at me with reckless ambition. Every attack he threw I saw before he even began it's starting motions and I countered effortlessly and before long he was breathing hard just trying to stand now. " My turn," I yelled before everything slowed down to me and I instantly started hitting him in places that if hit strategically could kill someone. As I came upon the last point I stopped and let him fall.

Everyone looked at me in awe they just saw me disappear and he fell. He crawled to his feet before giving me a look of fright and turning tail and run. "Coward" I whispered on my way out the locker room.

(Time Skip inside the cafeteria)

After I finally managed to get my food I sat at an abandoned table before I felt another presence approach with a dark aura. When I turned to look at him he looked at me with what look like pure soulless eyes. "Time to Die," he yelled before the aura surrounded him and he begun to transform, when he was finished I looked and saw I was directly at point blank range with a dragon. " Finally a challenge" I began to awaken my powers when we both rushed each other and I fought with pure ferocity. As I ripped off his arm the blood began to pool before it disappeared and another arm regenerated. " You don't have an animal spirit so you can't kill me!" He yelled before he began throwing extremely fast strikes. When the force of the hits began to catch up to me I could only smirk and think **Time to open the Gates…**

**TBC**

Think of that as a way of making up for my temporary leave.

Things will change from the first story so it won't be exactly the same as the last.

R&R 


	2. Unleashed

Yeah 3 years…

I've been gone for 3 entire years isn't that a b?

I guess I can only say that I've learned on my time away and now I'm back to be better than what I was before and only a week before my 18th birthday no less so I think its time for a fresh start…

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon however the OC's do belong to me

The Adrenaline, The Bloodlust, and The power I could feel it all within me and it wanted out so what better an outlet then the fool who decided to mess with me on today of all days?

(Normal Pov)

With his last strike the unknown assailant managed to tear slightly into T.K.'s shoulder blade tearing away a piece of his article of clothing and even going so far as to spill his blood across his claws.

He smirked before jumping back and bringing the claw up to his mouth and licking the blood off. "Hmm… I expected more of a challenge from you but what can I figure would come from you greenhorn? You've got years to go before you can even scar me!" He taunted before posing a new stance and launching himself at T.K anew.

By now the majority of the students had managed to evacuate themselves outside of the cafeteria however there were some who didn't quite make it out case in point Yolei who had been hiding behind the support pillar of the cafeteria since T.K had been attacked.

"_T.K. needs help out there but what can I do?"_ She thought as she saw him being ravaged against brutally.

Her eyes traveled down to a lunch tray which had been long abandoned and with a quick thought she grabbed it before flinging it and crashing it against the back of the attacker's head.

"Leave him alone!" She yelled at him coming from behind the pillar.

With this new being the attacker was thrown slightly off balance though it could have more or less been the tray which has smashed against him. His eyes narrowed slightly upon learning her location but before he could turn to rid himself of her presence he suddenly came to the realization that he could no longer move his arm. His eyes traveled down to it only to see it was a stump of his arm left, with this new error his eyes widened considerably before he looked forward into the eyes of a currently transforming T.K.

"_No Way! How in hell did that weakling learn how to go hybrid?!"_

Indeed, before his eyes T.K. was slowly beginning to expand beyond his past physical limitations, His arms bulged, his bones cracked, he even sprouted hair coated the bluest color of the moon before his entire body flashed white blinding all those within the room, when out he stalked…

T.K. had become a werewolf of sorts reaching at an equal 6ft when crouched over in a predatory mode, his true height yet to be revealed.

With a howl echoing off of the walls T.K. flung himself towards the semi-paralyzed assailant, though with one arm he was able to successfully block the attacks he was beginning to feel his bones ache as well as begin to numb from the pain. With a sharp kick thrown by T.K. he could feel his ribs protest against such style of combat however, T.K. would not stop repeatedly throwing hits towards him. With the worst of luck he slipped across the floor, crashing his back ruthlessly against the ground. T.K. did not stop even after this.

He clawed against his arm spraying his blood across the floor, he bit into his forearm even to the point he could feel the bone within the arm break, he repeatedly stomped upon his chest feeling his ribcage begin to quake underneath this new power. His combatant lay broken upon the floor severely injured before he climbed to his feet only to fall to his knees at the mercy of his destroyer.

As T.K. raised his hand to deliver judgment upon the one who attacked him, his senses caught the scent of Yolei though something was wrong… was that fear he could smell upon her?

With the new sense his mind became clearer allowing him to truly see the carnage he had managed to weave through the cafeteria. With his new sight T.K.'s arm dropped from its raised position before he walked towards Yolei's form.

With the show of mercy upon him the attacker fell to his knees to regain his breath.

"_No… I can't lose to this beginner, not when I've come all this way, crushed all those foes, he will not be the one to stop me!" _With that thought he channeled what power he had left into his entire body regenerating the wounds and even going so far as to sprout a new limb to replace the one that was ripped from his body by T.K.

With a savage roar he leapt into the air concentrated upon impaling the unknowing T.K. upon his claws.

A slash across his back alerted T.K. once more to the impeding danger that he was within.

With the pain across his face T.K. lost control of himself allowing the darkness back into his heart.

A quick spin later and the attacker were flung across the entire room, when he collided with the wall he could only look up for a second before he was pierced through the chest digging even into the wall behind him by T.K.'s claw.

The snarl on T.K.'s face only served to give him a last image as he felt himself pass out against the wall.

Though T.K. wasn't done with his other hand he again pierced through the body before viciously ripping him into two pieces. With a howl signifying his victory a dark tint came to his eye as the dark side of T.K. realized that it's bloodlust had not been quenched and the only one left in the room besides himself is Yolei…

~TBC

So how'd everyone like that one? I think it's a very big improvement compared to my past chapters in other stories

Well anyway till next time readers

R&R please


End file.
